Madoka magica story of a magical boy
by Finalcool720
Summary: what if a boy knew the truth of incubators but still wanted to form a contract this is Chris Magica story i hope you like it
1. chapter 1

i do not own madoka magica and this story is just for fun.What if a boy noticed Kyubey and obsereved it.realized he could make a wish.figure out the truth of soul gems and still wanted to make the contract would Kyubey agree or walk away.Also is Mami Tomoe's Childhood friend who just moved back to Mitakihara City.Now the tale of Chris Magica begins now.

Chapter 1

Chris just finished unpacking and looked at a photo of him and his family.He thought Mom and my little Sister and thought about what happend to them.He remembered that girl tried to save them from that creature.He remembered asking after that battle what that was ?the girl was shocked a boy noticed the witch.The girl looked down and answered sorry i did not save them.

He was crying but remained still and asked what is that creature also ?"Its a creature that grants wishes" the girl answered.The creature on the sholder looked at Chris and said "hmm lets go".The girl looked at Kyubey."Its name is Kyubey" the girl answered."Kyubey i have noticed you before" He said."Interesting but you have no place battling witchs because your a boy" Kyubey respoend.Does he have the potential because he can see you Kyubey the girl asked.Yes but there is no point to see what fate he meets kyubey answered.

"Fine i'll figure things out by the way what are you girl and whats your name" He asked ? my name is Zen Rose and i am a magical girl She answered.Whats your name Boy Zen asked. My name is Chris Magica nice to meet you Zen.He then stoped thinking of the past and remembered he had to meet Mami Tomoe.He left his room and went to his Dad's office and entered.Dad i am going to the mail to meet my childhood friend before we moved to america after we lost He stopped.Chris dad walked over and hugged him have fun and gave him some money.He saw his dad go back to work and left his childhood home.

As Chris walked he noticed a greif seed in the side of a convenience store and noticed Kyubey.Let me become a magial boy Kyubey he beged.Oh its you the boy who keeps asking no like always Kyubey replaid.I know your called an incubator and just care about entropy he scremed.Kyubey than talked to him in his head.How much do you Know Chris Magica boy who has followed me since you meet Zen Kyubey asked.Everything i still wanna be a magical boy He smiled and said.Fine what is the wish you will use your soul to obtain Kyubey asked.

I wish for unlimited vast riches and treasures in a treasure chest He repliad.Kyubey granted Chris's wish.He saw a neon green soul gem come out of his body.He then noticed his treasure chest and smiled.Well then first ever Magial boy lets see how you do kyubey said.He nodded and transformed into his magial boy form.He had googles on the top of his head and had a bow tie where his neon green soul gem was.He was wearing shorts that were white and green boots.He had white gloves on and had an open jacket that was black and had a green tank top on and had a tail with a ring on it

The witchs labyrinth oppened and Chris want inside.

Meanwhile

Mami was wating in the mall for Chris and thought he sure is taking a long time to get here.i should look for any witch's labrythins.First i should call his dad and see how long ago he left.She dialed Chris home number on her cell phone.Chris's dad picked up and said he left an hour ago.She said thanks and hung up.She transformed her ring to a soul gem and started looking for traces of magic.She found some and it lead her to that convenience store.She saw a boy with kyubey who appared out of a witch's labyrinth.As She got closer she noticed it was Chris in a magial girl outfit with Kyubey.She said Kyubey and Chris.She saw Chris turn around and notice her.

Chris point of view

Chris saw the labyrinth and it remined him of Zen's magic.He was sure when the first familer attack him with an attack smilair to her melee weapon wicth was a stick.he dodge and said ruby sythe and attack it with fire damge.He thought cool as he defeated a few familers.He then noticed the arieal enemys and switches to emerald shurkin and took them down at the same time which was wind damage.He then had a little trouble but defeated the enemys that had both arieal and ground attacks.He then found recovery gems in the pocket of his jacket and used them to heal.He then saw a hunderd familers between him and the witch.

Kyubey said in chris head what will you do now first Magial boy Chris Magica.He smilled and thought this Kyubey Amaystist dual daggers and kept slashing till he made to the witchs room. meh but keep it up Kyubey said.He ignored him and entered the witch's room.He looked at the witch and said that's Zen right her soul gem became a grief seed Kyubey ?Yes Kyubey replaid.

He nodded and fired his emeraled bow with emerald arrows at the witch.Zen witch form attack Him and he used Ruby sheild followed by Saphire Lance and kept striking the witch.The witch's strikes became more intense.He dodge and used recover gems and fought with his ruby bow and Amaystist arrows and did major damage.He then attack with dual emerald daggers.The witch attack with an attack that changed the battlefield a little.

He put his googles on his eyes and analized Zen's witch form.He then kept switching weapons and relized how much magic he used.He then noticed his tail ring purefied his soul gem and gave him unlimited magic for 10 minutes.He fought with all his weapons and finished off the witch.He then picked up the grief seed and noticed the labyrinth disaper.He then heard someone say Kyubey and Chris.He turned around and saw mami.

hi i guess i have to explain Mami He asked.Mami respoend of course.i guess it began when i meet Zen after losing my Mom and sister.Zen Mami asked. a magial girl who wished for Nature to give her unlimited enegry Kyubey replaid.She taught me about magial girls and relized i had the potenial to be a magial boy He added.Intersting so when did you make your wish and what was it Mami asked.I made my Contract today when i noticed the grief seed on the side of that convenience store and i wished for unlimted vast riches and treasures in a treasure chest He answered.That treasure chest over there Mami asked .Yes mind helping me bring it to my room He replied ? Sure Mami said and helped Him pick it up.

Chris and Mami entered his Childhood home and brought it to his room.Thanks now lets say hi to my dad Mami He said.Sure its been a long time since i seen him.He and Mami headed to The living room where Chris Dad was watching the news.Nice to see you again West Magica mami said.nice to see you Mami how are your West said and saw Mami about to cry.Chris hugged her and wispered explain later.I lost them so i live on my own Mami said.Sorry to hear that Chris and west said.

Its fine do you mind if Chris has a sleepover with me since i wanna catch up Mami asked ?Sure and Chris bring your school uniform you start at Mitakihara middle school West reminded Chrs.Got it Dad He answerd and quickly packed.He and Mami said goodbye and headed to her apparment.

Chris and Mami entered her place.Put your bag anywhere and have a seat Chris and i'll make tea Mami said.Got it He replaed and put his bag next to hers and He sat next to her coffie table on the floor.Need any help He asked ?No i have it Mami replaied.Kyubey laid on the table and looked at Chris.He patted him on the head and nodded.Mami came with the tea and cheesecake and put it down now then we have a lot to go over ready Chris Mami asked.Of course my fellow secound year classmate he replaid.Mami chuckled and took a sip of tea now lets catch up she said.Chris of course and took a sip of tea as well now then so its a refresh course on magial girls with a side of how i have been doing right he replaid.Correct now lets begin Mami said.

end of chapter 1

thanks for reading i wrote this for fun and plain to write more chapters.In thoose chapters Chris past will be exploared eventuaily.please review.


	2. chapter 2

hello time to contuine Chris Magica tale.i do not own madoka magicaa and this is just for fun

Chaper 2

alright chris what is a grief seed used for Mami asked as Chris was eating a pice of chesecake.Chris swalloed the cheesecake.a grief seed is used to purfly our soul gems and restore our magic Chris answered.verey good chris as she took a sip of tea.So what do you think of my wish Mami Chris asked while having another bite of cheesecake.Hmm its a gready wish but we are allowed to ask for anything we want for accepting a destiny of battle Mami respoend while having a sip of tea.Alright how come you did not have to use a grief seed Chris Mami asked while having a bit of cheesecake.

you noticed the tail i have while in my magial boy from that has a ring on it Chris asked.of course Mami said.It purfited my soul gem and gave me unlimted magic for ten mintues Chris explained.Interesting there might be a down side to that Mami said.Chris transformed into his magial boy form and used his googles to analzie the tail ring.Kyubey whats chris doing Mami asked.He analizing his tail ring to learn more about it Kyubey respoend.

thanks Kyubey and Chris what have you discoverd about your tail ring Mami asked.Chris untransforemd and picked up his tea cup and took a sip.it purfies my soul gem and gives me unlimited magic for 10 mintues but its once a day only Chris answered. what else she asked from the look in your eyes Chris Mami asked.If my tail ring comes off my magic cost double Chris answered.Kyubey thought hmm while staring at chris.Be careful of that double edge sword Mami said while taking a sip of tea. I will chris said.

So what types of treasures do you have Mami asked.chris scratched his face.No idea i have to go throught my treasure chest and analize all of it Chris answered.Mami chuckled.Make sure to figure it out with pleantly of reasecrch Mami said.Chris finished his chessecake and with a stuffed mouth mumbled i will.Swallow chris Mami said.Chris swallowed.

I will Mami now whats next on our agenda my friend Chris asked.Well i would say let me see your magic in action if you dont mind Chris Mami asked.Not at all Chris said and transformed into his magial boy form.ruby sythe chris said.the ruby sythe appared and Mami looked it over.intresting so its fire damage anything ruby Mami asked.Chris nodded and said anything emeraled is wind damage.so what's sapphires considered Mami asked.

Kyubey what do you think of my sapphire lance ?Chris asked.I would say it seemed like ice and water damage Kyubey answered.summon it please Chris mami asked.Switch weapons got it Chris answered.Sapphire lance Chris said and tossed it to mami.Mami looked it over. i would say its a combo of a saphire and a turqoise Mami said and handed it to Chris.

Chris then amayst daggers he said.Mami looked at them and ground damage or darkness is my guess she said.I think its a combo of thoose elements as well Chris answered.thats enought Chris you can untransform Mami said.Chris nodded and untransformed and sat down.So Mami are you on your own defending Mitakihara town Chris asked.Not anymore i have you Mami said.chris blushed, looking forward to working with you Chris replaid.You two plus i have another partner and look forward to introducing her to you Chris Mami said.Looking forward to meating her and becoming friends Chris said while finishing his tea.

Chris and Mami yawned.I'll clean up then get ready for bed after you Mami Chris said.Alright thanks Mami said and headed for the bathroom.Chris picked up the dirty dishs and cups and throw away the crumbs in the trash can.he then cleaned the dishes and the tea kattle and the counters.Yes kyubey Chris thought as he finished cleaning the floors.Nothing just watching Kyubey said in Chris head.finished Chris you can get ready now Mami said as she entered the kitchen.thanks Mami sorry for going overboard on the cleaning Chris said and headed for the bathroom.

Mami's Point of View

Mami made the couch for Chris and thought.hmm this will be fun Chris always was my best friend and were the same age and were going to the same school again.i know he has a crush on me and i have one on him.I'll make sure he's up to par to take on any witch or familer that appears.

Chris's point of view

After Changing into his pajama's and drying his green hair.He smiled and looked at his soul gem and brushed his teeth.He thougnt partnering with Mami will be fun.He then noticed Kyubey and asked you know the first time i noticed you Kyubey you were staring at me He asked.Was i Kyubey respoend.Its not imporent thanks for granting my wish Kyubey He said.I guess fate will play out eventualy Kyubey said.Fate wait you said something like that before He respoend.Drop it CHRIS MAGICA Kyubey shouted.Alright sorry He said while noticing tears in kyubey's eyes.its fine Kyubey said.He left the bathroom and Kyubey followed.

Mami finished making the couch for chris and noticed Chris and Kyubey.Chris i made the couch for you night Mami said and headed for bed.Thanks Mami and night too He said and Laid down and fell aseelp.

Kyubey's point of view

Kubey started at Chris Magica and thought.How did you get to the past when i went by Cube.How come you did not mind being trapped there.How come i think of you as a friend.How come i still let you become a magial boy.How come i and transformed into a human boy.how come i made a wish to be a human boy for you.why did i gain emotions when i meet you.why do i love you.kyubey kissed Chris on the check and transformed back into his incubator form and went to sleep.

Chris point of view

Chris woke up and smelled bacon.good morrning Chris Mami said.thanks for breakfest i'll get ready then join you Mami He said.Take your time Chris we still have an hour before we have to leave Mami said.Ok He said and went to the bathroom and got ready.

Mami's point of view

Mami cooked scrambled eggs for her and Chris.Along with Bacon and toast and fresh squized orange juice.She thought we better search for witchs to protect the city.Also I have to introduce Chris to kyoko sakura.i wonder how she will react to a magial boy.She finished cooking and set the table.she sat down and thought i am glad Chris still has his dad but they seem distant but close at the same time.She noticed Kyubey dont tell Chris She asked.You mean your personal thoughts wood not dream of it Mami Kyubey answered.She saw Chris join her at the table and smiled.

Chris's point of view

thanks for the food Mami He said as he digged into the scrambled eggs.Your welcome Mami said while eatting a pice of bacon.He smiled"i missed this us eatting breakfest together mami"He said.me two Mami repliad.Mami then asked how was America.Oh it was fun I saw a witch's labryrthin the size of kentucky He said.Your joking right Chris Mami asked.a little He answered.

Mami chuckled and kissed Chris on the check.Chris was blushing and kissed Mami on the check and she blushed back.so boyfriend girlfriend till end of middle school Chris asked while Mami blushed.sorry Chris but no Mami said.I know you asked me in elementray school and i said no Chris said.alright so by all logic i will ask while in high school Mami said.Looking forward to it chris said while eating a pice of bacon.

Chris and Mami finished eating breakfest and cleaned up together.Chris and Mami left her apparment and grabbed their bags.Chris looked at Mami and smiled and took her hand.Mami blushed and held his hand back.Trying to start rumors about us Chris Mami asked.Maybe have a problem with it Mami Chris replied.Mami chuckled"truth no but we have to focus on our destinay of battle Chris"Mami said.Chris let go of Mami hand "lets promise this we always have each other backs"Chris asked and held out his hand.Mami put her hand on Chris's soulder "always we did carve our names on the tree of eternal friendship Chris"Mami answered.we have to vist that camp site some day soon chris asked.Its a promise Mami said as they reached Mitakihara middle school.

Chris's point of view

As Chris and Mami entered the school.He thought this place seems really high tech comparted to the other schools i have been to.Hey Mami He said i forgot to meantion last night.Mami intrupted Chris you mean how you and your dad traveled around the world Kyubey told me Mami said.Ok and i have to go to the principal office to get my schedule He said.alright see you in class Chris Mami said.Later He said and walked away and bumped into Madoka kaname.Sorry i am looking for the principal's office He said.Its fine just go right after walking down this hall and ita on the left Madoka said.Thanks my name is Chris Magica i am a second year who is starting today He said.I am Madoka kaname first year welcome to Mitakihara middle school and your welcome Chris madoka replied.He and Madoka said good bye to each other.He followed madoka's instrurions and entred the principal's office.

end of chapter 2

thanks for reading and please review also sorry for no witch's labyrinth there will be one in the next Chapter where Chris and kyoko finaly meet till next time to be contunied.


	3. chapter 3

hello welcome to chapter 3 of Chris Magica's tale of being the first magical boy note i do not own madoka magica and this story is just for fun and sorry for taking so long

Chris was waiting outside of the classroom after getting his schedule waiting to be introduced by the teacher and heard please come in and introduce yourself and entered"Hi I am Chris Magica looking forward to being in the same class as all of you"he said."there is a seat next to Mami tomoe"the teacher said.Chris nodded and took the seat"just like elementary school"Chris said with telepathy."yeah don't ask for help on the math test"Mami said back.I won't chris replied

At lunch thanks Mami for making me lunch Chris said.Your welcome and nice job taking the Math test even thought the teacher said you could take it tomrrow Mami said.Chris was eating some of the rice and sharing with kyubey.After Chris swalloed he felt like he was being watched.As Mami looked at Chris she was consenerd.Chris noticed Mami looked woried.Sorry i thought i was being watched Chris said in Mami head.I see did you find them Mami asked.no Chris replaid.Kyubey looked at Chris and thought i an glad i have one of my spares in human form with my soul gem.Chris and Mami then headed to the school roof to finish lunch.As Chris looked at Mami he asked do you think my treasure chest has anything that will let me time travel he asked.Kyubey thought that explains how Chris got to When i was going by Cube.Chris you should not change the past if you find something that lets you mami said.I know but Chris said as he was about to cry Mami huged him.As Chris heard the bell ring thanks Mami he said i'll Catch up in a mintue he added.Mami noded and left the roof.Chris looked at the sky and felt a boy grab his hand and turrend around.The boy said i am Kyubey truth i wasn't going to let you become a magial boy because i know you're fate he said.Chris looked at the boy who said he was Kyubey and saw tears.If you are Kyubey thats means i made you have emotions witch your speics consider a desise he added.

Right kyubey said and transformed back into his incubator form.Chris had a shocked look on his face and took a breath fate can't change Kyubey so what's first to try and change it for your sake he said.wait fate cant change but you still want to try kyubey asked.why not lets change my future Kyubey but promise to tell mami about everything Chris answered.I won't kyubey said.Fine but back me up at least during battle's againist witchs Chris asked.thats manageable so i'll agree to that kyubey said.alright i am late for class so later kyubey.as chris ran to class Kyubey thought i wonder why he told me in the past to make sure he gets to the past to meet me and try and come along.

as chris entered the classroom."Magica why are you late"the teacher asked.sorry i was going to the bathroom and did not hear the bell chris replied.alright i'll let it slide this once just make sure it does not happen again the teacher said.understood chris respoend and took his seat.really Mami said in chris head.no i met another magial boy chris said to mami.what how i thought you were the first mami asked.i think kyubey granted that wish a long time ago and forgot or i am just kiding around chris said.as chris foused on his work he looked at kyubey and thought i'll ask kyubey to tell me everything that happend in the past when where alone.

After Class Chris saw Kyubey in human form.chris looked at Mami as they left the classroom.Chris thought about taking Mami's hand and saying this is yebuyk that magial boy who made a wish before me but decide not to.Chris what are you thinking about mami asked. Hmm who knows maybe fighting our first wish as a team or looking throu my treasure chest Chris answered."ok by the way after school there is someone i want to introduce you to Chris so mind coming with me before going home" Mami asked.Alright chris said as they headed to gym class.Chris and Mami were talking while doing laps with the rest of the class."Chris would you really change the past if you found an item that would let you time travel"Mami asked.Chris looked at Mami and stoped as she passed him.Chris thought as he looked at the ground Maybe and then back at Mami who said in his head."i heard that but i get it but i would stop you and thats a promise my childhood friend and your buying me ice cream if you do time travel"she said."got it thats my promise to you Mami"Chris said in her head.

After finishing the rest of the school day Chris and Mami headed to the park.Chris sat on the grass with Mami.Chris chuckled "i had a thought if i time traveled to save you how would you react"he asked.mami smiled "be mad but happy to be alive and looking forward to the ice cream"she simply answered.Chris looked around the park and saw people buying ice cream and got up."want some ice cream Mami and Kyubey"he said.Mami looked at the sky "Planing to time travel"she said jokeing a little.Chris chuckled"maybe someday"while looking at kyubey he respoend.while Chris was stairing at kyubey it thought Chris stop hinting at what i told you thought i guess i should show up as a human so i can help you battle witchs."Kyubey what are you thinking about"Chris asked.Kyubey smiled and left without answering."hmm"Mami said as she got up.Chris smiled at Mami "i know no scerets but its not mine to share"he said."alright anyway the ice cream can wait look at my soul gem Chris"Mami said.Chris looked at her soul gem "traces of witchs magic" he said.

Chris and Mami left the park.Chris was also using his soul gem to trace the witch now.when the duo came to a fork in the road they found traces of another witch."ok we have to split up"Chris said."you still a rookie but i agree"Mami said.Chris transformed and used his googles to analize both traces of witchs magic."Chris what are we dealing with"Mami asked."the witch on the left is being fought by another magial girl using illusion magic and the witch on the right is a familer of another witch that broke off"Chris said.Mami thought for a second "Chris go help Kyoko i'll take the familer"and she rushed off to the right leaving chris there before he could answer.Chris thought better go help her even thou i don't know her and headed to the left.

Chris made it to were the grief seed was and used his magic to go inside the labyrinth.Chris fought the fimalers in his way with his ruby sythe.he made it to the witch and saw Kyoko.Chris analized the witch that she was battling using his googles.chris then fired his emerlad bow with ruby arrows at the witch that looked like a butterfly and did a lot of damage.

kyoko point of view

As i fought the witch and got into a tough spot because the butterfly witch could null magic.A ranged attack from my right did a lot of damage then i saw him.he attack with a weapon he called ruby sythe that did flame damage and tossed me it to fight with as he switched to Amystat daggers.I fought with the ruby sythe and we defeated the witch together.After we shared the grief seed.I than asked who are you ?Chris Magica Mami childhood friend who just made a contract with kyubey for unlimited vast riches and treasures in a treasure chest the other day.Nice to meet you and thanks for the weapon i said.no prob he replied.As the labrythin disaperd Mami showed up and said so how did the team up work out while another magical boy was behind her.Fine we both said in unsion and I noticed Chris looked at the boy and i asked do you know him.chris respoend in a way we all do.what i said and chris chuckled and said oh nothing nice to me you yebuyk.

back to no point of view

So want to come to my house For tea and cake this time Mami and everyone elese chris said.wait Chris i haven't introdued him yet Mami said.Hmm what how did i know his name Chris said.Yeah mami. asked.he told me throught telpathy Chris answerd.Makes sence and sure but you just want help going through your unlimited treasure right Mami asked.Oh i will be analizing it but its just to get to know Kyoko better plus yebuyk better Chris answerd. Alright chris Mami answered followed by how about you kyoko and yebuyk.No can do today i have to had home but kyubey will inform me latter Yebuyk said.Well see you later chris and Mami said along with kyoko.Sure I'll come i want to get to know your childhood friend Chris Mami Kyoko said.Alright Chris said lets head to my house.

end of chapter 3

Next chapter coming soon thanks for reading and please review


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Madoka Magica and this is just for fun.

Chapter 4

Chris,Mami,and Kyoko arrived at Chris's house."Welcome to my Home"Chris said.Chris saw his dad West Magica."Hi dad we will be in my room"Chris said."Alright son I will be in my office if you need anything "West said.Chris,Mami,and Kyoko headed to Chris's room.

After opening the door to Chris's room.Inside was a desk with books on it,Two leather couchs,a coffee table,A bed,and in front of it his unlimited vast riches and treasures in a treasure chest in front of it.Chris,Mami,and Kyoko all took a seats on the couch."So I plan to look for a time travel potion to just have it"Chris said.Mami chuckled as Chris went to make the tea."Why are you laughing Mami"Kyoko asked."Oh Chris and I have an agreement he has to buy me Ice cream no matter when he time travels because I do not think he should"Mami said."Alright I'll ask Chris about it"Kyoko said.Mami nodded as she looked around Chris's room.

Chris entered the kitchen and got the tea kettle and boiled water in and poured it into cups that had tea bags in it.Chris then brought the tea to his room.Mami and kyoko watched Chris put the tea down."No cake"Mami asked."Sorry fresh out I found cookies to have with the tea"Chris said.Mami nodded as she drank her tea and ate some cookies."So Chris what happened to your family"Kyoko asked.Chris looked at Kyoko as tears fell from his eyes."Sorry"Kyoko said.Chris dried his tears "A witch got my mom and sister"Chris said."A magical girl saved you"Kyoko asked."Yes and I will leave it at that"Chris said taking a sip of his tea.Kyoko nodded and ate some cookies while drinking her tea.

Chris transformed into his magical boy form and unlocked his treasure chest.Chris used his googles to go throu the treasure.Chris found spare soul gems,along with a shield that could redo the same month over and over,and other treasures.Chris then found a potion that would allow him to time travel.Chris untransformed from his magical boy form and put the potion on the table.

Mami looked at the potion and picked it up"time travel potion"She asked."Yes" Chris answered."So when are you gonna time travel to the past or future"Kyoko asked."I am not sure I am thinking the future to see our future selves"Chris said."Interesting double ice cream"Mami said.Chris nodded while drinking tea "Kyoko what was your wish"He asked."I wished for people to listen to what my dad has to say"Kyoko answered."Cool Can I met your family"Chris asked."Sure I will ask my parents"Kyoko said.

Chris smiled as Mami handed him the potion.Chris put it down "So have you met Kyoko's family Mami"He asked."Yes they are nice Chris mond if i come to Kyoko"Mami asked."Sure"Kyoko said drinking her tea.Chris drank the time potion and traveled to the future.

After Chris vanished Mami looked at Kyoko and just contuned to drink thier tea.In the future Chris saw the broken vial and saw a girl taking weapons.The girl noticed him and wondered how he got there.The girl finished what she was doing and asked Chris to go with her.

"Who are you"Houmra asked."I am Chris Magica I used a time travel potion to get here"Houmra nodded and noticed his soul gem as a witch's labyrinth opened around them.The witchs labyrinth had broken treasure everywhere.Houmra knew of Chris and figure out it was his witch's labyrinth.Chris and Houmra noticed the familers where all treasure themed.Chris saw his witch from It had a broken tail ring and a whole bunch of destroyed treasures.Houmra and Chris fought together aganist the witch and got it's grief seed.

"We fought my witch from"Chris said."Yes we did Chris Lets go talk someplace private at my home"Homura said.Chris followed houmra to her home and the two of them entered.

end of chapter 4 hoped you liked it and please review


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Madoka Magica and this is just for fun.Its been awhile since I wrote for this story but here is the next chapter of Chris Magica's tale hope you like it.

Chapter 5

The silent for a bit in Homura's home as Chris looked at the information on the most powerful witch.Chris took a sip of his water."So you have been redoing this same month over and over to save Madoka"He said.Homura nodded looking at the boy who fought his own witch."So why aren't you surprised Chris about becoming a witch"She asked.Chris stood up off the couch "In truth I did enough research so I knew the truth when making my wish ,But I had to beg Kyubey to agree"Chris said.Homura nodded thinking "Kyubey wouldn't grant his wish till he begged ,Why"As She saw Chris refiling his cup of tea.

Chris sat back down "Did you know Kyubey made a wish and can transform into a human boy Homura"He asked.Homura dropped her tea "So what will you do now"She asked.Chris smiled "Visit My dad , and then future Mami"He said.Homura took a breath "Listen you disappeared shortly before I transfer into the school"She said.Chris nodded going to leave "What happens happens"He said.Chris walked to his home and knocked on the door.Chris saw his dad and answer who just hugged him.Chris hugged him back "Dad this may seem starnge but I am from the past"He said.West Magica nodded "I can tell but it dosen't matter as long as your here Chris My son"He said.Chris nodded and sat at the dinning room table as his dad cooked.

Chris smiled as his dad brought some Pork chops with mashed potatoes.Chris quickly ate the food "Dad I am going to my room ,If you don't mind.West nodded it was fine as he was still eating.Chris headed upstairs and opened the door to his room and sat on one the leather couches.Chris noticed the smell of cigars on it and noticed his treasure chest was gone.Chris smirked Mami he thought.Chris went and took a bath.

Meanwhile Homura ran into Kyubey.Kyubey looked at Homura."I see your not attacking me today"Kyubey said.Homura nodded "Chris Magica is here from the past , and said you have a soul gem.She asked.Kyubey turned into his human from.Homura was shocked "Now then Homura I will expect you to keep this secret , and Call Me Yebuyk"He said.Homura nodded and followed him to talk.Meanwhile Mami received a text from Chris.She smiled getting ready for bed "Free Ice cream"She thought.Meanwhile Chris fell Asleep and the next morning woke up and ate breakfast."Son , you still have to go to school"West said.Chris nodded and headed off."First things first ask Mami if she has my treasure chest"He thought.

Before class he saw Mami "Hey there Mami ,Do you have my treasure chest"He asked.Mami hugged Chris "Good to see you ,Maybe but I will tell you after the ice cream"She said.Chris sighed "Understood , So want to fill me in on what I missed Mami"He asked."Sure I am training to Magical girl junior's"She said as the bell ring."I will introduce you at Lunch Chris"She said.Chris nodded as they took thier seats.

During Lunch time Chris and Mami went to the roof."Sayaka and Madoka this is Chris Magica but from the past when we were second years"She said.Sayaka looked at Chris and chuckled "so technically he is in the same grade as me and Madoka"She said.Mami nodded "Sorry Chris but I am not letting you go back to the past yet"She said.Chris nodded smiling at Kyubey."Hey Kyubey ,whatever happened to Yebuyk"He asked.Kyubey gave Chris a look "From time to time he helps Mami"He said taking his leave.Madoka shook Chris's hand looking forward to working with you.Chris nodded "Same by the way Mami do I have to buy them Ice cream too"He asked.Mami smiled "yup"She said and took his hand so he could go buy it for them.

End of chapter I hoped you liked and please review.


End file.
